


Cookie Thief

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, I've never used that tag before, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, disappointed in myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: When Murasakibara steals your cookie, you retaliate. Unfortunately, it ends with you beneath Murasakibara and his fingers giving you intense pleasure.





	Cookie Thief

You sighed in bliss as the chocolate chips melted on your tongue. You closed your eyes and ate the rest of the biscuit, moans of pleasure slipping through your lips. Opening your eyes, you walked over to your sofa and sat down, careful not to sit on your boyfriend who was sprawled on your sofa. Murasakibara's hand crept towards the packet of biscuits and you slapped it away before it could get one of your cookies. These cookies were for you only. He had a whole bag of sweets anyway.  
  
You patted the sofa down, trying to locate the T.V remote. Feeling it underneath a cushion, you placed the cookie in your hand between your front teeth to hold it as you wiggled around, trying to get a good grip on the remote. You eventually landed in Murasakibara's lap as you fished the T.V controller out. Quick as a flash, Murasakibara leant up and bit the cookie that was dangling in your jaws in half. You felt his lips brush against yours as he took most of the cookie from you. Once the cookie was securely in his mouth, he dropped back down onto the sofa, munching on the stolen cookie.  
  
"Cookie thief!" You gasped, shocked that he had taken your cookie away. Murasakibara smirked at you. Angry, you leapt at him, your hands grabbing both sides of his face as you smashed your lips with his. You forced your tongue into his mouth, trying to rescue your stolen cookie. Upon realising he had eaten it, you pouted. Murasakibara's hands snaked up, one holding the base of your neck so you couldn't pull back as he began to kiss back, the other resting on your waist. Murasakibara sat up, making you fall further down his lap. He shifted slightly, keeping his mouth connected with yours as he lowered you back onto the sofa, him hovering above you. You opened your legs, giving the giant boy more room between your thighs, happy your skirt didn't restrict your movements. Dimly you heard the packet of cookies fall onto the floor but your boyfriend soon stole your attention again. Murasakibara's lips parted from yours and trailed down your jaw, leaving kisses all the way to your neck. Murasakibara bit at your pulse, his tongue quickly licking over the bite mark to soothe the area. He continued planting kisses and bites over your neck, smiling at his handiwork. Now everyone would know you were his.  
  
He nipped at your collarbone next, your hips jerking into his at his treatment. Stealthily, he began to unbutton your school shirt. A cool breeze alerted you to the fact he had undone your blouse. You opened your mouth to complain, but it died on your lips as Murasakibara kissed the tops of your breasts. You barely managed to hold in the groan. The Yōsen ace grabbed your (f/c) bra and dragged it down, freeing your breasts. Murasakibara lowered his head, paying even more attention to your boobs. He took one of your hard nipples into his mouth, sucking on it. You moaned, hands winding through his violet hair.  
  
Murasakibara sneaked one hand down your skirt and into your pants, quickly rubbing your clit. You pushed your hips into his hand as lightning shot through your veins, and he reacted by bringing his other hand down quickly to clamp on your hip and keep your lower half pinned down. He smirked down at you, loving your flushed face. He continued to rub your clit, your moans driving him on. The pleasure ran through your body and you opened your legs wider. He slipped a long, thin finger into you, curling it slightly. You gasped, your eyes flying open as the pleasure began to fog your mind. Your hands locked behind Murasakibara's head and you pulled him down to kiss you, wanting to muffle the moans that you couldn't stop leaving your mouth. Murasakibara was all too glad to comply, adding a second finger.  
  
Soon the pleasure became too much and with a garbled moan, you came. Murasakibara took his hand out of your pants and licked your juices off his fingers. You blushed madly at the action. The tall male looked down at you, lust blowing his pupils wide. Glancing down, you noticed, for the first time, the tent in his trousers. Grabbing him by his tie, you pulled him down to your lips, kissing him passionately and ground your hips wantonly against his. Taking that as a sign to continue, the basketballer began to pull your pants down.  
  
"Big sis! Big sis!" Your brother's voice rang out through your house. Instinctively, you pushed Murasakibara off you, rolling off the sofa and landing on your hands and knees. You stood up, pulling your pants up and letting gravity pull your skirt down. Your younger brother ran in, a white sheet in his hand. You sighed internally in relief at the narrow escape. Your brother hadn't caught you doing anything naughty and everything was fine. You bent down, your wet pants uncomfortable but you ignored it and instead gave him your attention.  
  
"What is it, Gou-kun?" You asked. He just thrust the sheet of paper into your face, running past you and jumping on the sofa, next to Murasakibara, who glared at him.  
  
"Wow, you got sixty five percent on your test, that's great Gou-kun!" You said, proud of your brother. He grinned back at you.  
  
"I got one of the highest scores," he beamed. "Err (Name)-chan, why is your boyfriend glaring at me?"  
  
You giggled slightly, seeing Murasakibara glaring at your brother, no doubt annoyed your brother had interrupted the two of you. You sat down between them, patting Murasakibara's thigh- he was probably having a hard time.   
  
"We'll fix your problem later," you promised your boyfriend before turning to your brother to begin to persuade him to go into his bedroom.


End file.
